Chaos, Fear and Pain Part 2
by LightenUpYaFreak
Summary: What happens when the boys decide it's time to find out what the girls' home life is like?


This is the 2nd installment in the Chaos, Fear and Pain...thingy...

What happens when the boys decide to see what the girls' home life is like?

He stopped at the door. There was music blasting from the other side and thumps and bumps and screams sounding over it. He exchanged glances with Scarecrow and Two Face. They just shrugged their shoulders and urged him to open the door. When he did, the song changed and he blinked rapidly to get his eyes used to the lack of light. It was nearly pitch black in their apartment, the only light coming from the computer, the fridge – which was for some reason open – and from the string of lights hanging all around the living room. They piled inside the apartment, looking around them hesitantly. For once, they weren't dressed up in their costumes, but in normal everyday clothes.

The Joker went without his makeup, and instead of his suit sported a purple tee shirt, black jeans and green chucks. Two Face went without his suit as well, sporting a pair of jeans, boots and black sweatshirt. Scarecrow went without his mask and suit, wearing his glasses again, a pair of expensive looking jeans and a stylish black sweater. They were about to turn around and leave when the sisters walked out from the bedroom. They too were in normal everyday clothes, Chaos' colorful, Fear's black and Pain's boring. Without seeming to realize that they had company, they all walked to the computer.

"I want that song!" Fear said, pointing at the song.

"No." Pain barked.

"Why?"

"It's too happy."

"You need help sis," Chaos giggled. "But she's right Fear. That song is a little too happy. What about that one?"

"Why that one?"

"Because I like it..."

"So?"

"SO I WANNA LISTEN TO IT GOD DAMN IT!"

"FINE!"

"YEAH!"

And then...

_This was never the way I planned,_

_Not my intentions._

_I got so brave drink in hand_

_Lost my discretion._

_It's not what I'm used to_

_Just wanna try you on_

_I'm curious for you,_

_Caught my attention._

They stared. Were they seriously singing...THAT song?

_I kissed a girl_

_And I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chap stick_

_I kissed a girl_

_Just to try it_

_Hope my boyfriend don't mind it!_

Oh...my...god...they were. The boys stood there, unsure if they should make themselves known. Chaos was jumping around from the couch to the coffee table to the chair and then back again. Fear was sitting at the computer, a grin on her face and moving her head to the beat. Pain was nowhere to be found...just like-

"Hey," The Joker whispered to Scarecrow. "Where'd Harvs go?"

"No clue. Do you think we should let them know we're here?"

"Nah...this is hilarious!"

_It felt so wrong_

_It felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_I liked it!!!_

_No I don't even know you're name_

_It doesn't matter_

_You're my experimental game_

_Just human nature._

_It's not what good girls do_

_Not how they should behave_

_My head gets so confused_

_Hard to obey!_

"Is this..." Scarecrow asked, his eye twitching and his nose bleeding. "Is this..."

"Hot?" The Joker interrupted, suddenly lost for words.

"Is this hot to you?"

"Yeah..."

Chaos and Fear were dancing together...in a most suggestive way.

_I kissed a girl_

_And I liked it!_

_The taste of her cherry chap stick_

_I kissed a girl_

_Just to try it_

_Hope my boyfriend don't mind it..._

_It felt so wrong..._

_It felt so right..._

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight...._

_I kissed a girl and I liked it!_

_I liked it!!!!_

"Should we..." Scarecrow tried again.

"Be taping this?" The Joker nearly groaned. "Excellent idea."

"No need..." Two Face said suddenly from the doorway. The other two turned to look at him strangely. He stood there with a camcorder in his hands, aiming it at the girls. "By the way...you guys are in the way."

_Us girls we are so magical_

_Soft skin, red lips, so kissable._

_Hard to resist, so touchable,_

_To good to deny it..._

_It's innocent!_

_I kissed a girl_

_And I liked it!_

_The taste of her cherry chapstick..._

_I kissed a girl just to-_

And then the song stopped. The girls groaned, the boys groaned and Chaos threw a pair of pants at the computer.

"STUPID COMPUTER!" In her rage, she spotted the men at the door. "Hey guys...what are you doing over here?"

"NOTHING!" They shouted in unison.

"Is that a camcorder?"

"No...It's a moose." The Joker scoffed. When everyone looked at him he stared back. "What?"

"A moose?" Fear asked. "Really?"

"I SAID GOOD DAY!" He shouted, pulled Scarecrow and Two Face out after him and slammed the door shut.

"What's their problem?" Fear asked.

"No clue..." Chaos shrugged. "I kissed a girl and I liked it..."


End file.
